


heart of kyber

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: rogues [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied Chirrut POV, Kyber Crystals, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	

in a universe robbed of light,  
a single wayward star calls to him.  
it has wandered the stars; lost,  
and tarnished by misuse; searching  
for a purpose long since forgotten.  
it whispers to him; an old, tired song  
that can only be one of loneliness.  
he closes his eyes and hears the call  
\- this timid, flickering of hope -  
and he knows that he will follow  
wherever that fractured heart will lead.


End file.
